


Hunter Hunted

by Jodine16



Series: Hunters [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, he's concerned about denzel, more for vincent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodine16/pseuds/Jodine16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent just wanted to blow a little stress off, Chaos insists on joining in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this on and off for about a week or so. I needed to get the threesome bug out of my system lol

Fingers still curled in the kid's freshly bleached hair, Vincent panted softly, watching him slide down and unbuckle his pants, pulling his cock out. They were in a back room of one of Edge’s new nightclubs, and Vincent couldn’t believe he was actually allowing himself to have a one night stand with some kid nearly half a century his junior. Despite the fact he was 18, the gunman’s conscious wouldn’t stop yelling at how wrong it was to bed someone so young. Fortunately, said conscious was being repressed by the alcohol he had consumed with Reeve prior to engaging himself with the nameless kid.

The kid didn't waste any time gobbling down his cock like it was the last dinner he was ever going to have. He leaned his head back, fucking his mouth leisurely, vaguely wondering when he had last received a blowjob. His hips involuntarily snapped forward when the tip of his cock was tongued and he murmured a soft apology when the kid gagged.

"S'okay, didn't see that coming," he said, giving him a grin, before going back to work. If Vincent had been more alert, he would have noticed the room was steadily becoming dark, the door back to the club disappearing.

" ** _Are you going to share your new toy, pet?_** "

Turning his head sharply, Vincent's eyes widened when he saw Chaos standing next to him in the flesh. Literally.

"Wh-!" Chaos hushed by placing a clawed finger against his lips. Vincent glanced around, frowning as the darkness disappeared within in Chaos. 

" ** _Let's not ruin the moment, hmm? You've kept me cooped up for too long, Valentine._** " Chaos' eyes flashed dangerously. " ** _Allow me this moment and I won't force you to release me the next time you're in battle._** "

Vincent glared at him, looking down at the kid, who seemed completely oblivious to the battle of wills occurring above him. "Fine, but no harm comes to him."

" ** _Never my intention, pet. This one intrigues me; he knows more than he lets on._** " Clearly finished with the conversation, Chaos gripped the kid's hair, pulling him off Vincent's cock to and offered him his own. The kid's eyes were wide with surprise, but Vincent noted they weren't filled with as much fear as they should have been. 

' _Interesting,_ ' he thought. ‘ _He knows about Chaos?_ ’

"You'll be servicing us both tonight, boy," Chaos said.

The kid glared at him, his already flushed cheeks going a darker shade of red. "I'm not some street whore you can boss around!"

Chaos felt a thrill run down his spine. He enjoyed feisty partners."Whether that's true or not remains up for debate. Personally, I don't care. What I do care about is relieving the tension in my cock."

Vincent was mildly curious as to whether the kid was going to pass out from embarrassment or not, his cheeks were so red. The kid relented, though, and sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. Chaos purred and allowed him to go at his own pace, thrusting his hips every now and then. He didn’t look at Vincent when he said, “Prepare him, Valentine.” His throat going suddenly dry, Vincent nodded and moved behind the kid. Pulling his shoes off, the gunman peeled the blond kid’s jeans off. The kid braced against Chaos’s thighs as he continued blowing the demon and balancing to help Vincent get his pants off.

Spitting into his hand, he carefully pressed a finger inside. Vincent stretched him slowly, monitoring his reactions. Chaos rumbled impatiently, but didn’t say anything. The kid suddenly jerked in their grasp and moaned loudly, pressing his ass back against Vincent’s hands. Vincent could feel the bundle of nerves he’d accidentally brushed against, and rubbed against it a few more times until Chaos withdrew his cock from the kid’s mouth. “Get on the bed, on all fours,” he growled.

Vincent removed his fingers from his ass and the kid obeyed. He shakily climbed onto the bed and presented his ass to them, reaching back to reveal his hole invitingly. Chaos wasted no time mounting him, restraining himself from shoving right in. He gave the kid a moment to adjust to his girth before he began moving. He kept it slow and moved faster when the kid began mewling and thrusting back. Vincent moved onto the bed to get a better view. He gripped the base of his cock tightly in his human hand, the sight before him turning him on more than he wanted to let on. 

The kid rested his cheek against his hand and turned to look at Vincent. His eyes were glazed with lust and he reached out to the gunman, beckoning him closer. Vincent complied and when he was within reach, the blond lifted himself onto his hands and grabbed at his clothes, trying to take them off. The kid suddenly cried out and was shoved into Vincent, as Chaos howled his pleasure and began pounding his ass harshly.

“Oh Gaia, oh!” The kid moaned loudly. Vincent finally caught onto what the kid wanted and began unbuttoning his shirt, feeling momentarily grateful that Reeve convinced him to not wear his usual attire to the club. As soon as his chest was exposed, the blond latched onto a nipple, sucking and tugging on it with his teeth. Vincent hissed softly, and quickly shoved his pants and briefs off with his boots. “I-I wanna feel you both, uh!” The kid panted.

Chaos paused, an idea forming in his head. Ignoring the kid’s groan of protest when he pulled out of his red hole, Chaos said to Vincent, “Lay down and you straddle him.” Regardless of his protests of being called a whore, the kid eagerly crawled onto Vincent and gripped his cock to position it before sinking down. He moaned softly and rode Vincent, his hands pressing against the gunman’s chest for leverage. His eyes widened with surprise when he felt a thick finger press in alongside Vincent’s cock. Vincent looked over the blond’s shoulder suspiciously. Chaos merely smirked at him and pressed another finger inside. 

The kid buried his face into the crook of Vincent’s shoulder, trying to drown his near constant moaning. He bit down when Chaos rubbed against his prostate. “Fuck, fuck!” He shuddered when the demon started jabbing and toying with his prostate. He convulsed in their arms and was about to come when Chaos’ tail wrapped around the base of his cock and tightened, preventing him from releasing. “Noooo, lemme come, please!” He whined, leaning back against Chaos.

“If you want to play with us, then you will play by our rules, boy,” Chaos hissed in his ear, forcing another finger into him. He ruthlessly finger fucked him, until the quivering flesh around his fingers and Vincent’s cock gradually began to relax.

Vincent’s eyes widened with realisation when his counterpart removed his fingers and pressed his cock against his. “You’ll tear him apart!” He whispered urgently.

“Nonsense, he can handle it, after all he asked for it.” It took several tries before the head of Chaos’ cock finally pushed into the blond’s abused ass. 

The kid stared up at the ceiling, with wide, unseeing eyes, as he was almost split apart by the throbbing cocks inside him. He quickly shoved his fear and doubts about what a stupid idea this was away and breathed deeply. He tried to keep his body as relaxed as he could. When Chaos finally bottomed out, the kid slumped against them, panting. He laid there for a moment and Vincent was about to ask if he was okay when he suddenly jerked and moaned softly. Vincent glanced down and watched at the tip of Chaos’ tail teased the head of the kid’s cock which was eagerly standing to attention. The blond looked at Vincent through hooded eyes and braced his hands on his shoulders. He lifted himself slowly before dropping back down, sparking noises from everyone in the room. He kept it steady and was soon happily bouncing on Vincent’s lap.

Vincent’s teeth grinded together as his cock was squeezed and deliciously rubbed against Chaos’. He’d never felt anything like it in his life. Not to say he’d ever had a threesome before. He almost felt like a virgin but he’ll be damned if he was going to come like one. His counterpart smirked at him from over the kid’s shoulder and seemed to take Vincent’s determination as a challenge of sorts. Vincent and the kid both groaned as Chaos began thrusting his hips. The kid didn’t notice their sudden competition and his eyes were soon rolling into the back of his head. His body convulsed as he spewed his spunk all over his and Vincent’s chest. As if they had planned it mentally, Vincent and Chaos leaned toward the kid and sunk their teeth into both sides of his neck. Unlike Vincent though, Chaos’ teeth easily broke sink and he growled in approval as he drank his fill. Vincent held the blond firmly against his chest as he came inside him, Chaos coming shortly after him.

They laid there for a moment before Chaos pulled out of the kid, drawing a soft gasp from his companions. Vincent’s eyebrows drew together in discomfort as his sensitive cock was brushed against. He felt the kid smile against his chest and he gingerly got off Vincent. He grimaced at the mess between his thighs and grabbed one of the sheets that had been kicked off the bed and wiped himself off as best as he could before grabbing his clothes. Vincent averted his eyes, suddenly feeling awkward. A snort made him glance up at his counterpart, who was rolling his eyes at him. “Embarrassed you had the best fuck of your life?” Chaos asked, leaning against a wall. “Or are you embarrassed it was with a child?”

Said ‘child’ didn’t look up as he buttoned his pants. “I prefer young adult, thank you.” He gently touched his necked and grimaced, clearly regretting not having a t-shirt.

Chaos turned his attention to him. “Indeed, and just who are you?”

The kid looked at him. “I came here to get laid not get hitched. No offense,” he added, when Chaos looked insulted and ready to rip him a new one. “Thanks for the good time,” he gave them both a wink before limping out of the room.

Chaos raised an eyebrow but refrained from dragging the kid back and showing him how to properly respect his elders. Instead, he turned to Vincent. “Well, this was an excellent night, pet. The engineer has my thanks for convincing you to come here.” He gave Vincent a mock bow before disappearing.

Vincent sighed, but felt relieved. No unnecessary blood was spilt (much) and no one was killed. Perhaps the night was a good night.

~~~

“Vincent! Reeve! I’m so glad you guys could make it!” Tifa said, gesturing for the two men to come inside. “I wasn’t sure if either of you two would be able to make it.”

“I was able to shuffle some things around,” Reeve said easily. Vincent just remained quiet and followed after them. Neither man was going to say anything about Yuffie threatening to never leave Vincent’s side if he didn’t show up to Tifa’s barbecue (it was actually a friend/family reunion but considering was happened the last time a certain someone tried to have a ‘reunion’ they preferred to stick with calling it a barbecue).

Tifa led them through the house to the backyard where the rest of the gang was. Cloud was sitting at the table watching with amusement as Cid and Barret manned the grill and argued over the best way to marinate steaks. Vincent accepted the tea Cid thrust into his hands when he was near the man and was contemplating a seat when Nanaki came running by with Marlene and Yuffie chasing after him with a bucket of soapy water and sponges.

Reeve laughed. “The party sure is in full swing!”

Cloud nodded and looked at his watch. “Yeah, now all we need is for Denzel to get off work and then it’ll be complete.” 

Tifa turned when she heard loud male voiced coming from within the house. “Well, speak of the devil.”

Marlene looked up from where she was furiously scrubbing Nanaki down, who was being held by Yuffie. “Hey Denzel! Ewww, what the heck did you do to your hair?!”

“Lost a bet to Neal over a bike race,” Denzel said, pointing to one of his friends. “Even though he cheated.”

“I did not!”

Vincent nearly dropped his cup when he saw him. ‘The kid from the night club. Has it really been that long since I last saw him? No wonder he wasn’t afraid of Chaos.’

Denzel spotted him sitting near Cloud and gave him the barest of winks, before he continued arguing with his friend.

‘ ** _Interesting._** ’ Vincent internally shivered over Chaos’ words.


End file.
